


Between The Sea & Silence

by DodgerBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Mickey has a moment of reflection before his life changes.





	Between The Sea & Silence

The stone skimmed across the surface of the water four times before it disappeared. Mickey couldn’t remember a time in his childhood when he learned how to skim stones. Terry sure as fuck didn’t take time out of his busy schedule abusing drugs and women to take tribe of kids to the beach and impart some knowledge. So Mickey could only put it down to a natural ability. His mind wandered to Yevgeny and he vaguely considered if he would ever want to learn how to skim stones. In this digital age it was proving harder to get the kid away from a screen long enough to know what the beach looked like, but maybe he would if Mickey asked him. Yev did most things if Mickey asked him. Another thing Mickey wasn’t sure of was how he managed to have a kid that was so loving, kind and loyal. It was a mystery he still hadn’t solved. An image of The Mystery Machine flashed through his mind. 

“What are you thinking about?” The familiar voice he knew and loved spoke from nearby and he squinted up at Ian when he dropped onto the rock beside him. 

“Scooby Doo.” Mickey answered, tossing another stone into the water and watching it sink straight away. 

Ian cut his eyes sideways in a confused frown but Mickey just flashed him a grin. Ian picked up a stone and flicked his wrist, smiling proudly when it skimmed the surface five and half times. 

“Anyone ever teach you to skim stones?” He asked Ian.

Ian gave him another confused glance. “No. Who the fuck would teach me that? Frank?”

Mickey grinned crookedly. “Guess not.”

“You’re in a funny mood.” Ian remarked. 

“Just thinking about Yev. Teaching him the shit we never got taught.” 

“He’d be bored as fuck if we tried to teach him this.” Ian laughed. 

“Yeah.” Mickey sighed serenely. 

“You okay Mick?”

“Sure. I’m exactly where I want to be.”

Ian tilted his head so it rested on Mickey’s shoulder. The older man turned his face so he could press his lips to Ian’s temple. 

“We must look like a pair of old queens, sitting here gazing out to sea.” Mickey snuffled a laugh. 

“I think the matching tuxes really adds to it.” Ian agreed in amusement. 

“Yeah.”

Ian sat up straight and gazed at Mickey. “You ready to do this?”

Mickey smiled shyly. “Course I am. Been ready for a long fuckin time Gallagher.”

Ian brushed his lips over Mickey’s and rose to his feet, holding out a hand for Mickey to grasp and pulled him up. 

“Okay...let’s go get married.” Ian beamed at the only man he’d ever loved. 

Mickey cast his eyes to the side and saw the gathered group of loved ones waiting for the boys. He smiled back at Ian, butterflies flooding his chest but feeling safe with his man beside him.  

“Let’s go get married.”

 

 


End file.
